Lo suyo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: [AU] Lo suyo no había sido –ni sería nunca- un simple historia de amor. Más bien, aquello podía calificarse como de una tragicomedia con ciertos pasajes de romanticismo. [Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentín, "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece.

 **[Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

 **Condiciones del desafío:**

Quién dice que sí: la novia

Quién dice que no: nadie

Quién se opone: nadie

Quién llega tarde: el novio

Quién llora: la madre

 **Nota adicional:** Un saludo especial a DanyStormborn01, quien, durante el proceso de elaboración de esta historia, me hizo reír mucho.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Lo suyo

.

Lo suyo no había sido –ni sería nunca- un simple historia de amor. Más bien, aquello podía calificarse como de una tragicomedia con ciertos pasajes de romanticismo.

─Lo siento tanto─ logra articular ella entre sollozos.

Morgiana no es cosa fácil. En ese entonces –y aún hoy- tenía cero conciencia sobre sí misma, hasta el punto de emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, conmovida y avergonzada, cuando Hakuryuu se le confiesa de rodillas un día.

─N-no. No hay problema. Por favor, no te preocupes─ responde él, alzando las manos frente a él para intentar calmar a la chica.

También intenta sonreír, que en su voz no se note que la garganta le pica de los deseos que tiene de llorar. Pero no lo hace. No puede llorar frente a ella porque, antes que nada, él es un hombre. Y los hombres no lloran, _¿cierto?_

* * *

─ ¡Así que _el Príncipe_ ─ como han empezado a llamarle en broma─ ha hecho su jugada!

Hakuryuu trata con todas sus fuerzas de calmar sus nervios y no abalanzarse sobre Alibaba para darle una paliza bien merecida cuando éste estalla en carcajadas. Sin embargo, no puede evitar fruncir los labios en una mueca lo suficientemente cómica para que el rubio ría aún más fuerte si, si cabe la posibilidad.

De aquél episodio a él le hubiese gustado no volver a hablar jamás pero, por supuesto, no tiene tanta suerte. Su crimen ha dejado testigos vivos, y aunque Aladdin sabe acerca de la prudencia y la mesura, eso no se aplica a Alibaba.

─ ¡Si hasta te arrodillaste!─ vuelve a reír el mayor─ Pero, ¡hey, ve el lado positivo! Así podrás ser el _hombre_ de una relación.

Acto seguido, Hakuryuu y Alibaba se sujetaban el uno al otro por el cuello de la camisa con todas las intenciones de darse pelea.

Sin embargo, aquello jamás pasa más allá de amenazarse con una mirada que a terceros les causa más gracia que verdadera preocupación.

* * *

Hakuryuu quiere creer que eso que siente en el estómago y que le hace tener deseos de vomitar no es culpabilidad, sino la cena de la noche anterior, que no olía como si estuviera en buen estado.

Él sabe, después de todo, que a Morgiana le gusta Alibaba desde el principio, cuando ésta la defendió de unos bravucones que la estaban molestando –aunque en realidad ella no necesitara su ayuda en absoluto y Alibaba acabara siendo más bien un estorbo que una ayuda a la hora se darles su merecido a los chicos malos-. No puede culparla. Él mismo está convencido de que es un tipo admirable. No le sorprende saber, en su momento, que él es, precisamente, la razón por la que es rechazado tiempo atrás.

Por eso, al inicio, piensa que ahora que Alibaba se va, él por fin va a tener una oportunidad con la chica que le gusta.

Y la sola idea le hace sentir enfermo.

* * *

Recién después de un par de meses de que Alibaba se ha marchado a la Universidad, la vida de los tres restantes puede volver a llamarse _normal_. Hasta entonces, les es imposible hacer nada sin notar la ausencia del mayor del grupo y suspirar.

Sin embargo, la vida continúa, así que mientras Aladdin aprende prestidigitación, Hakuryuu le enseña a la pelirroja cómo se hace un estofado _decente_.

Hakuryuu no se preocupa por el hecho de que Morgiana aprenda demasiado rápido. Ella no puede vivir solo de estofado, de cualquier modo.

* * *

Alibaba vuelve luego de casi un año y medio de ausencia. Ésa es una buena noticia. Morgiana no ha parado de sonreír y Hakuryuu, a pesar de tener emociones encontradas, no puede sino compartir genuinamente su emoción. Él estima mucho a Alibaba.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la chica desaparece _ipso facto_ cuando ve que, en medio de todas las personas que hay en el terminal de autobuses, Alibaba no está solo, sino que está tomándole la mano a una chica. _Otra chica_.

Kougyoku es una chica linda y sonriente. Femenina como una muñeca de porcelana. Es apenas medio año menor que él y ambos tienen una asignatura juntos en la escuela. Ha resultado ser prima de Hakuryuu.

─Yo no sabía nada─ se apresura a aclarar el chico cuando ha tenido que salir detrás de ella─. Lo juro.

Morgiana no puede menos que creerle. Sabe que Hakuryuu no juraría en vano, así como que tampoco le diría una mentira a ella, _precisamente a ella_ , por mucho que la verdad doliera como el hambre.

* * *

Morgiana no solo sabe preparar estofado, sino que también tortillas y guisos, e incluso, ahora sabe cómo hacer un postre de melocotón para chuparse los dedos. Ella no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el resultado de lo que acaba de sacar del horno. Todo ha sido gracias a Hakuryuu.

─Es divertido─ murmura la pelirroja, verificando que su boca y sus pensamientos están conectados de alguna forma.

 _Tal vez_ , piensa ella entonces, _pueda enseñarle a bailar_.

─Eso sería divertido.

* * *

─ ¿Te gusta Mor, Hakuryuu?

La pregunta de Aladdin le hace saltar en su sitio, pues lo toma totalmente por sorpresa. No desconoce el hecho de que el pequeño estuviese presenciando aquel vergonzoso episodio de cuando se le confiesa a su mejor amiga en común cuando tenía 16 años, pero no esperaba, en absoluto, que le viniera con eso _ahora_ , cuando siempre había guardado silencio.

El muchacho enrojece, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Mas, no lo niega.

Él no miente.

* * *

─Cuando Hakuryuu está contigo, tiene un aura rosa, ¿lo sabías, Mor?

La sonrisa de Aladdin es encantadora; siempre lo había sido. Morgiana recuerda cómo solía valerse de ella para conseguir favores y regalos. Ahora que es un chico grande, definitivamente, piensa ella, debe sacar mucho provecho de ella.

A Morgiana siempre le había derretido su sonrisa.

─Es un buen chico.

─Lo sé.

* * *

─Por favor, sé mi novia.

La declaración de Hakuryuu, a pesar de las advertencias indirectas de Aladdin, la toma desprevenida.

Morgiana fija la mirada en la corona de flores que tiene entre las manos, y la imagen fugaz del día en que Alibaba le enseñó a confeccionarlas mucho tiempo atrás, en el patio delantero del Señor Sinbad, cruza su mente.

Quiere poner en orden sus ideas: ya no siente nada por Alibaba, y aunque aún lo hiciera, él ya lleva más de dos años de relación seria con Kougyoku, y ella no es nadie para interferir. Por otro lado, Hakuryuu ha demostrado ser un verdadero compañero; es amable y atento hasta la exasperación, tímido, sí, pero no por eso menos simpático y buen conversador.

El hecho de que fuese tan apuesto es algo que ha notado recién ahora, que le tiene enfrente, _tan cerca suyo_ , y piensa sobre lo popular que debe ser con las mujeres, con sus modales de caballero y su cortesía principesca.

Y cae en la cuenta de que, a pesar de todo eso, él solo tiene –y así ha sido siempre- ojos para ella.

─De acuerdo.

* * *

─ ¡Enorabuena, Príncipe!

Alibaba le pega una palmada contundente en la espalda y sonríe ampliamente.

Hakuryuu se sonroja con ello. Es vergonzoso que le siga diciendo de esa forma, porque lo hace para burlarse de él. Sin embargo, desde que llama a su prima, Princesa, el mote ha dejado de molestarle tanto. Tiene cierto sentido, después de todo.

Tampoco es que pueda estar de mal humor.

* * *

Morgiana le mira con una expresión serena. A veces, Hakuryuu se siente intimidado por lo tranquila que se ve ella en situaciones como aquella, mientras que él parece tener las emociones escritas en la frente.

Entonces, cuando piensa que está haciendo el ridículo con sus orejas rojas y sus manos sudorosas, su novia sonríe. Hakuryuu estalla en carcajadas que falla terriblemente en reprimir, tal como hubiese hecho si estuviese burlándose de Alibaba, como en los viejos tiempos, y debe recordarse que la chica que tiene en frente, Morgiana, antes que su novia, es su mejor amiga, y que puede reír con ella de forma natural.

Porque -¡oh, vamos!- es imposible no reír con las mejillas infladas y los labios fruncidos de Mor cuando está contenta. ¡Podría verla para siempre!

* * *

Cuando decide que quiere establecer una relación seria con Morgiana, sabe que no será cosa de coser y cantar. Y claro, él está dispuesto a todo por la mujer que ama. No obstante, no puede evitar pensar que, definitivamente, debió haber respirado profundamente más de una vez antes de prometer aquello.

No es que se arrepintiera -¡Por Solomón, de ninguna manera!-, es decir, claro que quiere estar con ella, y para eso es adecuado conocer a su familia, ¡no puede ser de otra forma! Él es un hombre chapado a la antigua, y si bien en algunas ocasiones aquello se vuelve un problema, Morgiana no ha dicho jamás que aquello le moleste.

Ahora, sin embargo, que tiene en frente al hombre al que debe rendir cuentas, debe tragar pesado.

─Hola, Masrur─ saluda Morgiana, con voz suave y una pequeña mueca que parece una sonrisa.

* * *

─ ¡Hombre! ¿Así que este es el chiquillo que pretende a la pequeña Morgiana?─ ríe uno de ellos, Muu, quien, con una expresión amigable y un vozarrón que llena toda la habitación, le pega una palmada en el hombro al hombre que está a su lado, Masrur.

─Así parece─ su voz es más suave, menos estruendosa, pero igual de grave. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo ha estado observando fijamente desde que llegó.

Ambos son enormes: cada uno es como una montaña. Hakuryuu no puede ver lo que sea que esté a sus espaldas, porque entre ellos parecen ocupar todo el ancho de la sala. Morgiana se ve diminuta junto a ellos. Por no decir él mismo.

Son francamente intimidantes. Por eso al moreno le parece un cuadro tan cómico que el más serio tuviese a un niño colgándole del hombro y al otro, jalándole del pelo. Honestamente, no sabe qué cara debe poner.

─Eres un chico valiente, ¡tienes que serlo para venir aquí y hablar con este cascarrabias!

La risa que suelta Muu, junto al espectáculo de los niños circenses que tiene al lado, hacen difícil que Hakuryuu se mantenga serio, y aunque está nervioso de todos modos, siente que puede soltar los hombros.

─ ¿Qué te parece, hombre?─ golpea nuevamente el hombro de Masrur.

Éste suelta un largo suspiro, haciendo que los niños sobre él rían ante el movimiento. Sus pulmones son todo lo grandes que les permite el ancho de su espalda, y eso queda confirmado cuando, incluso al otro lado de la mesa, Hakuryuu siente que su flequillo se mece con el aire que suelta.

Traga duro, nervioso y expectante.

─Morgiana es una chica lista, la hemos educado bien. Si te ha escogido a ti, yo no tengo razones por las cuales desconfiar de su criterio.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Qué tal? ¡Debes estar contento!

Y lo está, eso seguro. Pero también es incapaz de reaccionar.

* * *

El anuncio de que Alibaba le ha pedido matrimonio a Kougyoku es vitoreado y celebrado. Es casi tan improvisada como él mismo lo ha sido siempre.

Hakuryuu observa cómo Morgiana felicita a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa sincera, y él no puede menos que sonreír ante esto.

Entonces siente que puede soltar el aire que ha estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

El encargado de organizar la despedida de soltero de Alibaba es Sharurukan, antiguo maestro de esgrima tanto suyo como de Hakuryuu cuando ambos eran más jóvenes. Él le pierde de vista por un tiempo, pero su futuro _cuñado_ sigue frecuentándolo incluso después de haber terminado la escuela.

El lugar del evento –una casa de _señoritas_ -, por supuesto, también es él quien lo elige.

Se sorprende de encontrarse no solo a su viejo tutor y a Aladdin –quien ya tiene edad suficiente para entrar en ese tipo de lugares sin problemas-, sino que también está el hermano menos del primero, íntimo amigo de Aladdin, y unos cuándos amigos más de Alibaba a quienes Hakuryuu recuerda haber visto solo un par de veces con anterioridad.

Suspira, resignado. No es que le molesta su presencia, sino que, más bien, él preferiría no tener que estar _precisamente ahí._

* * *

No recuerda en qué momento sucedió, sólo que un segundo está encogido sobre sí mismo, absolutamente quieto en su lugar, con los hombros tiesos y las manos celosamente soldadas sobre las rodillas –para no tocas nada innecesario sin querer-, y cuando se ha querido dar cuenta, ya tiene una copa en la mano –vacía, por cierto- y está llorando a lágrima suelta como solía hacer cuando era un adolescente.

¡Demonios! Y él había estado convencido de que eso estaba en el pasado.

Sin embargo, Alibaba y los demás, que lo conocen como a la palma de su propia mano, en lugar de consolarlo e intentar calmarlo, le vuelven a llenar la copa y ríen y beben junto a él.

Como los buenos amigos que son.

* * *

 _Definitivamente_ , piensa Hakuryuu, no sin cierto pesar, _no quisiera estar en sus zapatos_. Y es que es la mañana de la boda y el desgraciado aún no ha llegado.

No puede evitar lamentarse por un largo instante el hecho de ser parte de la familia de la novia en una situación como esta, y sobre todo, de una tan voluble y adicta al drama como lo es Kougyoku, quien lleva un buen rato intentado no llorar ni morderse las uñas para no arruinar ni el maquillaje ni el costoso _manicure_ que lleva puestos, y que le ha costado _horas_ de preparación. En su lugar, se pasea de un lado para el otro en la habitación que han dispuesto para que ella se arregle, hecha una furia, y jurando por Solomón, que _ella misma se encargaría de él cuando llegara_.

Él no puede menos que lamentarse. No pone en duda que Alibaba llegará, y que cuando lo haga, no solo tendrá que dar una muy buena explicación a la novia –quien, a pesar de todas sus amenazas y juramentos, acabará perdonándolo de cualquier modo-, sino que también a sus tres hermanos a los cuales esta tardanza no les está haciendo ninguna gracia.

─Tranquila, Alibaba llegará; no lo dudes─ la voz neutra y llena de seguridad de Morgiana, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa es suficiente para que la mayor se tome un segundo para tomar aire y calmarse.

Hakuryuu no dejar sorprenderse. Ella no ha hecho más que verbalizar lo que todos han allí han estado pensando en todo momento, pero la seguridad con la que lo dice hace que sea imposible no creerle. Él mismo sería capaz de saltar desde un puente si ella le dijera que en el fondo estaría para atraparlo.

Y no puede evitar sentirse afortunado de tenerla.

* * *

Alibaba ha llegado al fin y justifica su tardanza en la juega de la noche anterior. No que haya tenido una noche de pasión y desenfreno con alguna de las chicas que los atendieron en el bar porque –en honor a la más pura y santa verdad, y no porque Hakuryuu tenga especial interés en defender lo indefendible- el rubio jamás ha tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres.

De hecho, tanto su prima como su novia son las únicas, que él conociera, al menos, en todos esos años, que han estado interesadas en él. De solo pensar en eso, el moreno no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de su amigo, ya que él da fe de la nobleza de ambas mujeres.

Su demora se debe, más bien –y por lo que ha logrado sonsacarle a medias Aladdin-, a que se ha quedado dormido luego de beber demasiado y no ha sido capaz de llegar a tiempo después de pasar por la ducha y ponerse el traje, que en sí mismo, tampoco es la gran cosa.

* * *

A Olba no le gusta Hakuryuu y siempre ha sido de esta forma, desde jóvenes. Aun así, ambos apuestan por quién será el primero en darle una paliza a Alibaba cuando se presente.

El primero está convencido de que será Kougyoku; ninguna novia aceptaría muy bien un papelón como ése el día más importante de su vida, después de todo –o al menos está seguro de que Toto no-, mientras que el segundo cree que Kouen no dejará pasar una ofensa como ésa, sobre todo para con su única hermana menor.

A pesar de sus diferencias de opinión, los dos concuerdan en que dicha tunda será una vez terminada la ceremonia, ya que no pueden darse el lujo de demorarse aún más en trivialidades como, por ejemplo, _darle al novio la lección que se merece sobre la importancia de la puntualidad_.

Tal vez su único punto en común es Alibaba.

* * *

Para la gran sorpresa de –absolutamente- todo el mundo, la primer persona en manifestar su molestia, por decirle de alguna forma, por el _faux pas_ * del rubio es Morgiana, y despeja toda duda de _cuánto_ , cuando ésta le sorprende con una contundente patada en el trasero que lo envía de cara al piso.

─Ho-hola, Mor─ sonríe nervioso y ve desde el suelo a una Morgiana furibunda y de brazos cruzados, y aunque ella siempre le ha parecido diminuta, cuando hace eso no puede más que parecerle, también, espeluznante.

─ ¿Qué esperas? Date prisa.

Únicamente eso basta para que su mejor amigo se levante a toda prisa y se prepare para la ceremonia.

* * *

Olba y Hakuryuu ven la escena desde la distancia.

Puede que al primero no le gusta mucho el segundo, pero si es capaz de darle collera a una fiera como Mor, entonces no puede menos que respetarlo.

* * *

Quizás es un delirio causado por la emoción del momento, pero por un instante, mientras se vuelve hacia el público para ver cómo Kougyoku se acerca hacia el altar en compañía de Kouen, Alibaba podría jurar que puede ver a su madre llorar de la felicidad en uno de los asientos de la última fila.

Su pequeño Alibaba ha crecido y se ha convertido en un hombre de bien.

No puede no sonreír de orgullo de solo pensar en eso, en que, a pesar de no poder estar _realmente ahí_ para verlo, su madre está, a su vez, orgullosa de él.

* * *

─Sí, acepto.

La voz de Kougyoku suena tan segura y solemne que cuesta creer que en realidad se trata de ella. Su respuesta le sigue el anillo y el beso que declara a los esponsales como marido y mujer ante la ley.

Cuando Hakuryuu ve a su amigo poner la argolla en el dedo anular de su prima, él se sorprende pensando, en medio de las felicitaciones de los invitados, en que no sería tan mala idea imitarlo.

─Felicitaciones, Alibaba─ se para frente a él y le pone las manos sobre los hombros, inmediatamente después de haber abrazado a Kougyoku Saluja.

─Gracias, amigo─ éste le sostiene la mirada antes de sonreír abiertamente.

Justo cuando ambos sienten que les pica la garganta, se abrazan con fuerza para esconder el hecho de que quieren llorar.

─Eres un hombre afortunado─ le dice el moreno, palmeándole la espalda.

El aludido toma aire antes de soltar una pequeña risa que le da a entender al otro que su comentario le ha hecho gracia en algún punto.

─Lo mismo digo, ¿sabes?─ su mirada es significativa cuando se separan─ Tienes a una gran chica contigo, _Príncipe_. Pero ella no es una _princesa_ ; no es fácil tratar con Morgiana.

Hakuryuu larga una risotada que, más bien, suena como a una brisa de otoño; fresca y tranquila. ¿Que no es fácil tratar con ella? ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Pero qué clase de observación es esa, por Solomón!

Después de eso, ambos se dedican una última palmada antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

Pero su conversación con el recién casado ha echado agua a la semilla que antes ha plantado en su consciencia. Debe prepararse; Morgiana no es –ni sería nunca- cosa fácil. Lo suyo, en general, no lo era.

Y así le gusta.

.

* * *

 ***Ipso facto:** locución latina que significa "por este hecho".

 ***Faux pas:** es una violación de las normas sociales o reglas de término proviene del francés y literalmente significa "paso en falso".

 **¡Ogh! ¡Qué manera de sufrir con este fic, Dióh mío! Y es que, desde un principio sabía que quería que Hakuryuu y Mor fuesen "pareja", porque lo amo y quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Y para eso, necesitaba que Alibaba estuviese con _alguien más_ , y aunque Kougyoky no es mi preferida para esos efectos, tengo que admitir que por un tiempo sí pensé que entre ellos había un _feeling_ interesante, así que pensé "Why not, dude?".**

 **Aún así, no me puedo imaginar a Hakuryuu casado con Mor, así que, a medida que iba avanzando la historia, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba marchando bien, así que decidí que quienes se casarían serían los otros dos, y que pese a ser el matrimonio el objetivo principal del desafío, sería un elemento tangencial de la "historia tragicómica-un-poco-romántica" de Hakuryuu y Morgiana. Creo que cumplí con todos los objetivos y, además, me dí en el gusto. Soy feliz.**

 **Por otro lado, debo mencionar que el tiempo presente me está gustando cada vez más y este formato de pequeñas escenas me ha resultado muy bien a la hora de realizar desafíos; no se me da tan mal.**

 **De cualquier modo, creo que me quedó, a lo menos, decente, porque sino, habría preferido no publicarlo.**

 **Espero que me digan qué les parece.**


End file.
